


All the Characters

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: From the view of Lumo [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Series: From the view of Lumo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511963





	All the Characters

SO, to make this easier on myself and yall, I'm making a Full list of every original character in the story, and it will be expanded on as more come. Bold is guardians, Bold+Itals are elinski, and Bold Underlined are others.

**1: Luminous-3 (Lumo)**

Name: Luminous-3  
Nickname: Lumo  
Class: Hunter  
Super: Blade Barrage  
Ghost name: Tenebra  
Ghost nickname: Nox  
Originally from Pointe-Noire, Republic of the Congo.  
Traveled a lot, got turned into an exo, and died in northern Russia.

His best friends are Abysmal, a warlock, and Artorias, a titan.

**2:Abymsal (Lumo calls them Abyssal/Speecy)**

Name: Abysmal-42  
Nickname: Abyssal  
Class: Warlock  
Super: Voidwalker (Novabomb)  
Ghost name: ?  
Ghost nickname: ?  
  


Tall Asian man with a scruffy beard and a ponytail Criminal basically, wild, type to deal drugs to kids, ignores the vanguard, gets along well with the drifter and Cayde, cares about his fire team greatly, Tsundere though.

Uses nova bomb dart: a specialization of nova bomb that turns the nova bomb into a fast traveling nova bomb dart Nova bomb Void: gives Nova bomb a mind of its own to kill Skills: Tinkering, persuasion, intimidation, performance

Favorite color: Blue and Orange

Alignment: “whatever my heart desires” - Abysmal  
  


**3: Artorias (Sam)**

Name: Atorias  
Nickname: Sam  
Class: Titan  
Super: Sunsinger/Sunbreaker  
Ghost name: ?  
Ghost nickname: ?

_**4: Krolis, Kell of House Light** _

Name: Krolis  
House: Light  
Position: Kell  
First met Lumo when he came to learn from the house. Lumo shared his light with him and now they are connected. Really good friends with each other.

_**5:Zevkys, Kell of House Dusk** _

Name: Zevkys  
House: Dusk  
Position: Kell

First met Lumo in a meeting about territory. Fought along side him in the battle against the hive.

**6:Crow-8, Hive Expert**

Name: Crow-8  
Class: Hunter  
Super: Tether  
Race: Exo  
Ghost Name:  
Gender: Female

Crow-8, or Crow as lumo knows her, is a expert on the hive and knows everything there is to know, very important in The Dark Below Arc

_Fireteam: Ouroboros_

**7:Dov-64 (Skitz), Leader**

Name- -Dov-64  
Nickname- -Skitz  
Class- -Hunter  
Super- -Nightstalker  
Looks- -Male Exo; a light blue exterior with grey accents and a streak of red-orange paint across his face. Has long blue antennae on the sides of his head. Bright indigo eyes.  
Personality- -Creative and introverted. Spiratic. Has an affinity to stories and lore of ahamkara.  
Lore- -Awoken by his ghost surrounded by ahamkara bones. Little background is known, other than the fact that he has some kind of relationship to the ahamkara...and maybe even the  
great hunt. He has also been reset 26 times, yet has kept *most* of his sanity.  
Ghost- -Female Gyro Shell; Kind and extroverted

**8:Karliyah (Cherry), Friend of Lumo and Cayde**

Name- -Karliyah-9  
Nickname- -Cherry  
Class- -Hunter  
Super- -Arcblade  
Physical- -Female Exo; an all black carbon-fiber exterior with light grey accents and four small black pylons sticking out the back of her head. Bright purple eyes.  
Personality- -Bubbly and happy. Likes company. Dislikes Vex.  
Lore- -Was once an olympic athlete, until turned into an exo.  
Ghost- -Male Amalgam Shell; Flirtatious and arrogant

  
**9:Napoleon-3 (Tome)**

Name- -Napoleon-3  
Nickname- -Tome  
Class- -Warlock  
Super- -Sunsinger  
Physical- -Male Exo; an all black carbon-fiber exterior all 'round, and bright orange eyes.  
Personality- -Cocky and knowledgeable. Likes reading. Dislikes Cabal.  
Lore- -Used to be a chronicler in one of the largest libraries in the system.  
Ghost- -Female Peace Shell; Loud and careless

_**10:Arivir, Kell of House of Wolves** _

Name: Arivir  
House: Wolves  
Position: Kell

Arivir is the Kell of House of Wolves, Good friends with Eprylen.

_**11:Eprylen, Kell of House of Winter** _

Name: Arivir  
House: Winter  
Position: Kell

Eprylen is the first Female Kell to exist. Known to been seen hanging out with Arivir on venus.

**12: Apollo**

Name- -Apollo-2  
Nickname- -N/A  
Class- -Titan  
Super- -Sunbreaker  
Physical- -Male Exo; a black base with green face paint, horns, and eyes.  
Personality- -Defensive and proud. Killing Fallen. Dislikes humans.  
Lore- -Was once an exo used for war, back in the golden age, but has turned deviant and escaped during an uprising.  
Ghost- -Male Skyline Flipside Shell; Defiant and cocky.  
Ghost Name- -Sparky

**13:Striker**

Name: Striker-17  
Race: Awoken  
Class:Warlock  
Gender:Female  
Super:Seeking Novabomb  
Ghost name:Shadow Stalker

**14:Vulcan**

Name: Vulcan-5  
Nickname: None  
Class: Titan  
Super: Burning Maul (Code of the Devastator)  
Ghost: Pandora  
Ghost Nickname: Sparkplug

**15:Nightshade**

Name:Nightshade  
Race:Human  
Class:Hunter  
Gender:Female  
Super:Nightstalker  
Ghost name:Bliss


End file.
